


recommendations

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, librarian!Hiccup, painter!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein teenagers are teenagers and Jack meets Hiccup while Hiccup is looking through a reference book of naked people.</p><p>(It's probably not as funny as it seems. Or at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> i'd completely forgotten to post this here XD
> 
> inspired loosely by [this post](http://landofcrossesandsnow.tumblr.com/post/63985847201/can-you-say-hijack-college-au)

“Hey, here,” Peter says, dropping a pile of books in front of Hiccup. “Passed by the kid’s section and saw these.”

Hiccup looks wonderingly at the pile before pursing his lips together, he has the slightest clue on what the books Peter found are and they definitely don’t belong in the kid’s section.  He turns back to Peter and asks drily, “why are you giving these to me?”

Peter holds his hands up. “Ugh, don’t look at me. My shift just ended.” He shifts his bag, right hand latching to it and staying there. He turns to look at the entrance and quickly heads to it, but before he fully leaves, he twists to look back at Hiccup to add, “just give it to ‘Zel when she comes or something.”

Hiccup tilts back down to stare at the books on the counter and his nose wrinkles. He grabs the third one of the pile and he sees it’s a photography book. It’s supposedly part of what may be the references part of the library, if art references include an inordinate amount of dick and breasts. Hiccup doesn’t really have the right to judge, art is art after all, even if it can be some pretty good jack off material to the less art appreciative, but he’s still wondering what his boss was thinking having this in a  _public library_.

He shifts in his seat to properly lean a cheek to his palm, still sifting through the book. While suggestive, there is something beautiful about the human body. He’s never dared share this with anyone but he finds there is something truly gorgeous about the act of sex, the way the body contorts, curls, how the muscles contracts, stretches, the fluidity of movement. There is something about all these things that sometimes makes Hiccup ache to capture it, and he would if he was sure no one would find out. As it is, Gobber is nosy as fuck and otherwise, Toothless somehow just has a way of finding everything Hiccup wants to hide.

He’s on a page that is lewd no matter how one looks at it. There is nothing quite vulgar about it, not really, except perhaps for the fact that the dick is the center of attention. The man seems to be stretching leisurely and truly, there was no way about it, how he curls his body just has your eyes dropping to his dick. This is of course when someone clears their throat in front of him.

He looks up and quickly flushes in embarrassment.

The man in front of him has his lips quirked up to an amused smile. He is a brunette like Hiccup, but his hair is a touch more chocolate than his and his eyes even more so. They, his eyes, of course, aren’t mean, but they are entertained in the twinkle they possess, and one arm is propped up on the counter, taking on the weight of the painter. And a painter he must be, lines and splotches of paint are found all over his arms and shirt, not enough to count him as a catastrophe of an artist, but enough to call attention. Hiccup is caught with the lines of brown on his arm, long streaks from the middle of his forearm, to his elbow, and up to disappear underneath the taller brunette’s shirt.

The other clears his throat again and Hiccup’s eyes snap back up to the other’s face, the blush that had almost vanished darkening again at the glint in his eyes. “Uhm,” Hiccup coughs, “good afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?”

The possibly-painter’s smile turns into a smirk and he leans in slightly. “I was going to ask if you have any recommendable landscape books, maybe of the sky, but forget that.” His other arm goes up to tap the stack of books Hiccup’s co-worker left. “I think this would be better. It certainly got your attention, didn’t it?”

Hiccup chokes on his spit and slides down his chair, just a little, barely noticeable at all. “Yeah, uhm. Sure.”


End file.
